


My RA Is A Werewolf

by punkrockbadger, SilverChameleon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/pseuds/punkrockbadger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverChameleon/pseuds/SilverChameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders And Frank, otherwise known as the boys in 1040C, are childhood friends who have decided to share a dorm room, because what could go wrong when you've grown up with the people you're living with? You already know each others' bad points, right? Unfortunately, when you are entirely happy with your situation, the world seeks to rain on that parade.</p><p>Also, the RA is just too attractive to be humanly possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Moon Rising [Week 1]

**Author's Note:**

> This AU takes place during the 2014-2015 school year at Lucas Medicus University, affectionately known as St. Luke's, a science and tech focused university somewhere over the rainbow. Most of the cast (i.e. everyone except Arthur Weasley, the Prewett twins and Remus Lupin) are first years and are, therefore late '95 or '96 babies.

“Guys, I think we might be lost.”

“No shit, Pete.” James groaned, pulling the campus map they’d been given on the first day of orientation out of his hoodie pocket. He unfolded it, after some trouble that involved nearly ripping it clear in half, and tried to place their location somewhere in the mess of garishly colored squares.

Peter glanced around at the unfamiliar buildings nervously. “Er, well maybe we should ask somebody?”

“Petey, we can’t just ask somebody.” Sirius said, shaking his head. “That’s not in the spirit of the scavenger hunt.”

“Agreed. They’ve got eyes and ears everywhere, probably.” James examined the walls skeptically. “Gid says they take these things really seriously.”

“B-but, it’s getting kind of late, and I don’t think-”

“Don’t worry about it, Petes!” Sirius slapped his friend on the back in what he probably thought was a reassuring way. His scrawny friend nearly toppled over from the force of the blow. “Our friends at Alpha Sigma Sigma are sure to take good care of us. I mean, after the finish the initiation, probably.”

“Or they could just be giant assholes.” James quipped, looking around for his friends’ approval. “Yeah? Ass? Get it? ‘Cause--”

Sirius peered over the top of his shutter shades in mock disapproval. “I’m disappointed, Jimmy. How could you slander the good name of Alpha Sigma Sigma, the greatest and most dignified fraternity on this magnificent campus?”

“I told you to stop calling me Jimmy.” James huffed, stuffing the map back in his pocket. “Literally no one else has called me Jimmy in about sixteen years.”

“I’m your best friend, aren’t I? I think if anyone’s earned the right to call you ‘Jimmy,” it’s me.”

“Yeah, but just because you have something, it doesn’t mean you should use it.” James rolled his eyes. “Like shutter shades and white privilege.”

Sirius recoiled as if shot by a bullet. “James, how could you? I’ll have you know that these shades are of the utmost importance, and by no means must they be set aside to gather dust. No, they have only one place in life: on my face.”

“As you wish.” James stuck his tongue out. “Anyway, we should probably find a way out of here…” He tried the nearest door and blinked in surprise when it opened. “Mate, look, it opens.”

“That is the general purpose of doors, yes.” Sirius grinned.

Peter, meanwhile, tried to actually peek inside. “H-hello? Is anyone there?”

“Who’s that?” A lanky student, who was wearing a lab coat three sizes too big for him, was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, running some sort of complicated computer simulation. An extremely unsteady pile of petri plates were stacked by his right hand, and he seemed as if he was just about to knock them over with every movement of the mouse.

“Um, sorry, it’s just - we were looking for something, and we got a bit lost…” Peter looked up at James for guidance here.

“We’re doing the initiation for Alpha Sigma Sigma.” James looked around the lab, enthralled by the equipment. He’d known the medical program on campus had money, but he didn’t know the funding was this good. He’d considered applying, but his love of chemistry had won out, which he was now regretting, thanks to one Severus Snape.

“We’re supposed to be looking for the official ASS hookah, but,” He tipped his glasses down and winked, “looks like we found something even better.”

“It’s always nice to find someone else interested in science.” He smiled.

Peter inched a little bit closer to where the student was working, trying to get a look at his work. “What are you doing there, by the way? I-if you don’t mind me asking, I mean…”

“I’m compiling the results of an RNA sequence trial.” The student scooted his chair back to allow Peter to see.

“Ooh, cool!” Peter glanced over the computer screen, seeming genuinely interested. Something at the top of the page caught his eye. “Remus Lupin…. oh, aren’t you in one of my classes?”

“I’m the TA for Molecular Biology. You’re probably in it, I’m guessing.” Remus frowned for a second, trying to place Peter’s face, before his expression brightened up. “Oh, you’re Peter! Pettigrew, right?”

Peter’s face lit up. “Yeah! You actually remembered me! That’s it, Molecular Biology is the class, right. Oh, and uh, these are my friends, James and Sirius.”

Sirius adjusted his shutter shades. “Sirius Black, the one and only.”

“Didn’t your family just make a donation to the law program?” Remus looked over at Sirius. “A pretty generous one, if I remember correctly.”

For once in his life, Sirius Black just stood there without saying anything for a moment. “...My family is… very…” He looked like he was trying to find the right word for a second before giving up.

“Filthy fucking rich.” James cut in, nodding thoughtfully. “Sounds about right.”

Sirius glowered. “That too, yes. And… a bit uptight, shall we say. Overbearing, perhaps. Maybe a bit too forceful with what their son’s career-”

“Anyway,” Peter cut him off before Sirius could go into yet another rant about his family problems. “I hate to ask this, but… we could kind of use some help finding our way around campus… I mean, if you have time, I don’t want to interrupt your work or anything, sorry.”

“I’m only watching the program run, to be honest.” Remus chuckled. “You know how it is. If you’re looking for... the Alpha Sigma Sigma artifact that may or may not be hidden in this building, you might want to check the chemistry labs upstairs. Fabian was in charge of hiding it. He really likes the chem lab.”

James elbowed Peter in the side. “Look at the jacket on his chair. We’ve gotta play nice with this guy, for sure.”

Sure enough, a red and gold jacket was draped across the back of Remus’ swivel chair, with a familiar set of letters down the front panel.

It took Peter a moment to process what James was saying. “Oh! Oh. I see. I didn’t - well, we should probably go check out the chemistry lab, shouldn’t we? Thanks, er, thanks for the help.”

Sirius put the pieces together in his mind and smiled. “Well, it seems like we might be seeing plenty of you again soon.” He smiled as he backed out of the room, shooting a quick finger-gun at Remus before leaving.

“No problem, boys. Be safe. Don’t explode anything, now.” He looked pointedly at James, who looked vaguely confused. “Lab assistants do have social lives, you know.”

James rushed out of the lab as if a fire was lit under his heels, with Sirius and Peter close behind. Everyone knew about Fabian Prewett’s tendency to hang around in Chemistry labs and James, unfortunately, had discovered what exactly he did in the lab during his search for his first class. 

* * *

First Year Writing Seminar was the class that everyone had to take, and no one ever remembered.

It was a rite of passage in and of itself, the kind of hellish experience that connected all students at Lucas Medicus University. The students filed into a classroom full of other, bored, half-asleep students, where the teacher had yet to arrive to class as usual.

There was only one upside to First Year Writing, and that was that it was the only class that James, Sirius, and Peter all had together.

This class was also the only one James shared with the cute redhead he’d accidentally bowled over during Freshman Orientation. Lily Evans, who sat right next to Sirius and hated every second of it, was already at her desk when the boys walked in, just a few minutes ahead of the clock striking eight.

“Good morning, fellow mortals!” James called out as he rushed to his seat. “I’m here. No need to worry."

“We were just about to start a prayer of thanks for your disappearance, Potter.” Lily groaned theatrically. “Get out and we’ll call it even.”

On the other hand, it was, unfortunately, not the only class that he shared with Severus Snape, the one person he could stand the least. Not coincidentally, Snape also couldn’t stand James in return. “It’s a shame. You really got my hopes up, Potter.”

James rolled his eyes, shrugging off Snape’s comment. “Hey, Evans! Got a joke for you.”

“What?” Lily brushed her bangs out of her eyes, obviously only humoring James.

“Why shouldn’t you trust atoms?” James grinned, already stifling chuckles.

“I don’t know, Potter, why don’t you tell me?”

“Cause-- Cause they make up everything.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, which had to be exaggerated since it was hard to see them behind the shutter shades. “James, my boy, even you couldn’t have thought that was funny.”

“Better than any of your jokes, Entirely Average Gatsby.” James huffed. “You’re one lab accident away from calling everyone old sport and chasing green lights or something.”

Sirius leveled his gaze at James, slowly taking off his shades and flourishing them as his spoke. “I don’t have any time to be chasing green lights, James. I’m far too busy chasing tail.”

Peter piped up from the seat next to James.  “That… I think maybe you kind of proved his point, Sirius…”

“No one’s as good at chasing tail as me, boys.” Fabian Prewett slid into the free chair on Lily’s other side. His twin brother, Gideon, sat down next to him with a thick physics textbook in hand. “Delusions of grandeur again, Black?”

“It’s nice to see you guys.” Gideon nodded in their general direction before cracking his book open to continue work on his physics notes. “After last night, that is.”

Peter shuddered. “That was… I sure hope we don’t have to do anything like that again.”

“Ah, it wasn’t that bad!” Sirius leaned back in his chair. “I mean, we all came out alive and with our college careers intact, after all.”

“What happened last night?” Lily looked over the boys.

“We can’t tell.” Fabian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “If it were so easy, everyone would be getting into Alpha Sigma Sigma.”

“Fraternities are inherently exclusive, so I guess you are asses. At least you can all bond over your lack of concern for other people.” Lily smirked.

“That’s cold, Evans.” Fabian shuddered, just as the professor walked in, the handle of his ratty leather briefcase clutched tight in his hand. “Hey, Artie, what’s got you up this early?”

“I’m Professor Weasley while you’re in school, young man.” Arthur Weasley, temporary English professor, shot his brother-in-law a look. “And your sister, for the record.”

“That’s gross.” James grimaced. “Don’t you already have six kids or something?”

“I have three.” Arthur looked around in confusion. “Almost four.”

Sirius whistled. “Man, you’re what, ten years older than us? You two must be getting busy.”

Peter covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. “Are you serious?”

Sirius put his shutter shades back on. “Always.”

“Anyway, kids”, Arthur turned his back on the class and scrambled to find chalk to write on the board, and James leaned forward to tap Sirius’ shoulder.

“Do you know how to write a persuasive essay, Sirius? You have to be very formal about your tone, you know. Very.” James joked, chuckling as he completely tuned out the lesson. “We learn this every single year, it feels like.”

“James, are you implying that something about my demeanor is not entirely and completely formal?” Sirius tapped his shutter shades with the most deadpan, meaningful look he could muster.

“I mean that there are just some things you don’t apply yourself in.” James pulled a face reminiscent of Sirius’ mother. “For example, your dreadful attempt at hitting on Lab Boy yesterday night. Disastrous.”

Sirius lost  his composure for just a moment, before recovering with a overly-confident grin. “I don’t know what scene you were watching there, Jimmy, but I was completely smooth last night. Mark my words.”

“Yeah, right. He probably thought you were totally sad and desperate.” James rolled his eyes.

“Like you are for poor Miss Evans over here?” He punctuated the statement with a snap.

“Not me.” James snapped. “Snape is. He’s mooning over her, practically. Can’t he get a hint? Barking up the wrong tree, he is.”

Snape raised his eyes from the book he was reading to glare at James. “We were just friends, Potter. Unlike you, I have other interests outside of girls and partying. My studies, for one, which is why I’m currently ahead of you in class.”

“By half a point, Snape, which is currently in participation. Who even participates in class?”

“Clearly not you two.” Arthur frowned. “If you could take your conversation somewhere else--” He paused as James actually got up. “Sit back down. Maybe talk it over later?”

Snape snickered and returned to his book - which was, upon closer inspection, not actually for any class he was taking.

“The answer to your question was that persuasive essays should be personal, but not so personal that your opinion colors everything you say.” Lily said, belatedly raising her hand.

Peter also raised his hand, although only halfway. “They also need to include facts and evidence to back them up. You can’t just state an opinion and not support it.”

“Very good, Peter and Lily!” Arthur looked slightly bewildered, as if he was entirely unfamiliar with his questions actually being answered. “You’re entirely right.”

“Teacher’s pet.” James muttered, kicking the leg of Peter’s desk.

Peter squeaked as the desk moved under him. He shrunk in his seat, looking hurt. “I-I just… well, I knew the answer, so…”

“‘Ey, James, don’t go picking on Petey just ‘cause you got caught.” Sirius grinned.

“That’s not the only reason.” James muttered, putting his head down on his desk. “This class blows.”

* * *

 “There you guys are!” Frank called out, as his three roommates trudged in. “Thought you all had gotten lost somewhere. Or eaten.”

“Jesus, Frankie, it was just First Year Writing.” James blew a raspberry before climbing up to his bed, which was just above Sirius’. Sirius had lost the Pre-Moving In Lightsaber Duel, and, as such, ended up with the bottom bunk.

Sirius chuckled as he slid into the rolling chair at his desk. “I don’t know about eaten, but Jimmy here did almost get chewed out by the teacher. It’s a good thing Mr. Weasley’s kind of a pushover.”

“Our Jamie’s always been a fighter.” Frank chuckled. “Let’s not forget the Bees Incident of ‘02.”

Peter shuddered. “I wish I could forget…”

“Speaking of forgetting”, Frank threw a sock at James, who got hit full in the face, “we have a hall meeting tonight. The RA wants to talk to everyone on the floor. Give us rules and stuff.”

“I don’t want to get out of bed ever again.” James groaned. “Or at least not for a bit, ‘cause I have Chem Lab for three hours and I’m going to spend them all puking at the sight of Snape’s ugly mug.”

“Don’t worry, mate. We’ll cover for you.” Sirius said. “It shouldn’t be too much, anyway - probably just basic stuff, don’t smoke, don’t drink, don’t set anything on fire. Pretty average.”

“Our RA’s a dude, so only Sirius cares, really.” James rolled his eyes before stuffing his head into his pillow. “It’s only the first week and I already want to roll straight into hell.”

“Excuse me, Jimmy boy, it only matters to me if he’s a hot dude.”

“If you’d check your email more often, Siri, you’d know.” Frank chuckled. “Not going to lie, he’s quite the looker.”

“I’m going to call Alice!” James declared, rolling over. “Tell her you’re cheating on her with him!”

“No need, she thinks he’s cute too.”

“A looker, you say?” Sirius pulled down his shutter shades, intrigued. “Well, I was going to attend on behalf of my dear friend James here, but if you put it that way…”

“Oh! That’s right!” Peter piped up. “I should make sure the RA has the notice that I’m allowed to keep Scabbers.” Almost as if in response to his name, the pet rat in a cage on Peter’s desk poked his head out of his hiding place and looked around.

“Scabbers isn’t harmful or anything.” Frank shrugged, turning to smile at his fish, which was swimming happily in its regulation ten gallon tank. “Isn’t that right, Bruce?”

“Yeah, but ordinarily we’re not supposed to have anything that can… well, walk around I guess. If I weren’t in vet tech, they probably wouldn’t let me have him here.”

“So, when are we meeting this supposedly-handsome RA, then?” Sirius interrupted. “Soon, I hope.”

“Six-thirty. And it’s three now, so soon-ish.”

“It’s three?” James sat up suddenly, bumping his head hard on the ceiling. “Mother--”

“Flippin babies.” Frank supplied smoothly, always one to provide alternatives to bad language.

“Six-thirty? That’s hardly soon-ish.” Sirius spun around in his chair. “That’s like, three and  half hours. What am I going to do to occupy my time until then? Work?”

“You could try, I guess.” Frank scratched his head, retrieving his pencil from where he’d placed it above his ear. “I mean, it’s the first week. Can’t be that hard.”

“Pfffffft.” Sirius waved a hand dismissively. “I ain’t got nothing, man. I mean, I’ve got like maybe one paper due next week, but it’ll probably kill like two hours, tops.”

Peter chuckled slightly. “Maybe you should get a hobby outside of flirting.”

“Petey, my boy, why would I need anything more from life?”

* * *

Sirius sauntered into the floor lobby and stopped the moment he saw the RA standing in the room. “Ha! When I said I’d be seeing you again, I certainly didn’t think it’d be this soon! How’s it hangin’, Remus Lupin?”

“I’m doing alright, Sirius Black.” Remus grinned. “I hardly thought you were that first year everyone was complaining about, but I guess they were right.”

“H-hey! I’m not that bad. Probably. I mean, I’ve only been here a week, I haven’t had time to get up to… er…. that is, I certainly don’t know why you’d get that impression.”

At the point, Peter slipped past him into the room. “Oh, it’s Remus again! We just keep running into you, don’t we? So you’re the RA?”

“I’m your RA for the year, yeah.” Remus looked around the room, doing a quick headcount before calling everyone’s attention. “Hey, everybody. My name’s Remus Lupin and I live at the north end of the hall. I’m going to be your RA for the year. We do have some rules--”

Peter raised his hand nervously and sidled up to the front of the room. “Um, I uh, sorry to interrupt, it’s just, I’ve got this note from Housing, I want to make sure I get it to you before, uh…”

“I’ll take a look at it!” Remus nodded. “Anyway, there is to be no drinking or smoking--” A loud groan from one of the freshmen in the corner cut him off, and Remus barely suppressed the urge to shoot one of several rude hand gestures the student’s way. “Inside your rooms. I’m not responsible for what you do anywhere else.”

Sirius elbowed Frank and muttered, “That’s what fraternities are for. And Fabian Prewett.”

“The guy from ASS?” Frank raised an eyebrow. “I changed my mind. I don’t want to know.”

“Please, Frank. There’s nothing shady about the incredibly dignified fraternity Alpha Sigma Sigma, and I am hurt that you with assume otherwise.” Sirius considered for a moment. “You’re probably on the money with Fab, though.”

“I’m always on the money.” Frank deadpanned.

“Your roommate agreement forms are on the table near the door. Please have all inhabitants of your room sign it and return them by next Tuesday. Other than that, you’re all free to mingle or something. I’ve got homework, so I’ll be in and out. Have a nice night!”

“What do they want us to agree to?” Frank frowned. “It’s probably stuff like bedtimes and things, but…”

“Bedtimes? Ha!” Sirius adjusted his shades with a grin. “Frankie, I intend to stay up all night.”

Peter, who had actually picked up one of the forms, cut in. “It looks like stuff what is shared and what isn’t. I guess it’s so if anyone is being a jerk, we can prove that they agreed to not be a jerk beforehand.”

“That sounds like an entirely unreasonable demand to make, Petey.” Sirius shook his head. “But I suppose I can be convinced to agree to non-jerkdom, in the realm of our room at least.”

“You’ll have to sign it, then, you know.” Frank sighed. “Come on, we’ve got to deal with James griping about Snape on top of all of this. If you’re done paying your respects to Lupin’s ass, we’ll get going.”

“Hey, hey, shh!” Sirius glanced nervously at their RA, who was still in the room. “Ix-nay on the, uh, ay-gay. Don’t wanna scare him off, man.” There was a moment or two before he continued. “And there is plenty to like about him apart from his ass, you know. He’s got some nice--”

“Don’t wanna know, Sirius.” Peter interrupt, marching his way out of the room without looking at them.

“That’ll be going on the roommate agreement.” Frank snorted. “Ix-nay on the ay-gay.”

Sirius hunched his shoulders and shuffled out. “And here I thought, out of anybody, I could count on one of you to be my wingman…”


	2. Alpha Sigma Sigma [Week 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night at the Alpha Sigma Sigma fraternity house was proof alone that sometimes, campus security was willing to look the other way. The sounds of thumping bass and undeniably intoxicated people could be heard well outside the premises, and the flashing lights weren’t exactly helping the image either. In other words, it was the epitome of college-aged bad decision-making opportunities.
> 
> The group arrived to a house filled with other students, who were variously partying hard, drinking hard, or both. They were greeted by the unfortunate sight of Fabian Prewett, currently standing on a table and not wearing trousers.

First Year Writing Seminar was the type of class that tried put more focus on the students, which largely just meant that it involved doing a lot of peer-reviewing and classroom discussion rather than being much of a seminar at all. Today, they were separated into groups to talk about the essay they had (supposedly) read the previous night, although most of the students weren’t exactly staying on topic.

“....which is how I managed to lose the entire box of noodles,” Sirius concluded, putting his shutter shades back on for emphasis.

“So”, James leaned back in his chair. “How about those Cannons?”

“Well, they couldn’t really fire after that on account of the pasta, but- oh, you were talking about the sports team.” Sirius grinned smugly.

“Why would you-- Pasta in--” James blinked rapidly. “Oh, you meant--”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Weren’t you paying attention to the story, James? My word.”

“It’s too early in the morning for any of you.” Lily groaned, resting her head on the desk. “Potter, Black meant that someone shoved pasta into the cannons. Which there weren’t any of in the story to begin with, so I doubt he read us the actual thing.”

“Wait a second, Evans, do you not know what the actual thing is?” James perked up, nudging Lily with his elbow. “Did Our Lady of Homework and Justice finally fall to the same circle of hell as the rest of us?”

“I have a social life too, Potter. Sometimes I do things other than homework.” Lily snapped back. “Must be hard to wrap your head around.”

“Like read for fun?” James chuckled. “That’s just more homework.”

“Some people actually enjoy reading, James,” Peter cut in, “But I, uh, think she meant she also does other things. Like hanging out with people that aren’t… well… us.”

“Thanks, Peter.” Lily smiled in his direction. “Right, so what are we supposed to be doing anyway?”

Peter looked at her with a bit of surprise. “We’re, um, we’re supposed to be talking about the essay we read.” He glanced around at the group. “...Um, at least somebody read it, right? Besides me?”

“Frank read it to me. Did voices too.” James piped up. “Absolutely riveting. Opens up a whole new area of discussion on the topics of individual experiences that define the nature of humanity.”

“It… it was about corruption in the pharmaceutical industry…” Peter stared at James for a moment, then shook his head slowly.

“Yeah, so basically what I said.” James shrugged.

Sirius nodded solemnly. “Yup, I think James’s view on this truly encompasses the meaning of the piece. Very poetic.”

“I agree.” Lily nodded. “It is poetic, the way corruption leads us all straight to our downfall. Nothing but doom and gloom awaits us. It’s a sick sort of justice, when you think about it, that the very industry dedicated to preserving life chooses not to do so for monetary gain.”

“Well, shit.”

“I, uh, I guess that’s… one way of interpreting it.” Peter blinked, completely blindsided by the soliloquy. “I more read it as a question of ethics regarding our reliance on money in a privatised, corporate world, but, um, doom and downfall works too.”

Sirius leaned over the back of his seat. “No, see, that’s the point, Petey. It’s all about individualism because of how we can read things differently. It’s all how we, as human beings, look at a situation and interpret it. Right, James?” He smiled mischievously at his friend, egging him on.

“Right,” James replied hesitantly, still stuck on Lily’s impassioned exclamation that only gloom and doom lay ahead.

“Yeah, see, that’s the thing about writing. It’s not just about the writer. It’s about the reader. When you read something, in a way you’re also reading into yourself.” Sirius adjusted his glasses sagely, in a way that might have looked intelligent if they weren’t shutter-shades.

“Very well said, Mr. Black, but it has nothing to do with the essay itself.” Arthur set a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “A useful talent, though.”

Sirius stood up and gave a dramatic bow. “Thank you, Professor, your words of praise touch my blackened heart.” He finished by sitting back down in his chair, still facing backwards.

“Blackened heart?” Lily’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times before she shook her head. “How…”

“He’s, um… he’s always kinda been like this.” Peter said in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “It’s best to just… roll with it, I guess.”

“Always?” Lily asked, incredulous.

“Always.” James sighed, shaking his head. “We’re convinced he was just born spouting rubbish at everyone.”

Sirius grinned and winked - or at least, he looked like he was winking, it was hard to tell with the shades - in response, not bothering to defend himself.

“Alright, class, let’s come back together, now.” Arthur clapped his hands until everyone had turned their desks back around. “Right, so most of us have figured out that the essay was about corruption in the medical industry. And since nobody actually answered the questions I put on the board, I guess I can’t collect them.”

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. “Whoops.”

* * *

 

When James, Sirius, and Peter returned to their room, they found someone they weren’t quite expecting.

“Go Fish.” Alice chucked a card at Frank’s head and he ducked just in time to avoid getting caught full in the face by the edge.

“Your turn.” Frank replied, dodging the second thrown card just as easily before dropping to his hands and knees to find them.

“Sixes?”

“Fresh out.”

“Damn.”

“Well, I see it’s getting steamy in here,” Sirius remarked casually as he skirted the edges of the room to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

“F-Frank? I, um, well… why is Alice in our room?” Peter asked nervously.

“We wanted to hang out, but all the conference rooms were taken.” Frank shrugged. “So I invited Alice back here and we started playing cards.”

“After some other, more interesting things, of course.” Alice winked. “Might want to change your bedding, Black.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “More interesting things? What, did you start with a rousing game of Monopoly? Perhaps some heart-pounding Settlers of Catan?

“Strip Settlers of Catan.” Alice grinned. “Frank being such a loser has never been more easy on the eyes.”

“I’m really not sure if that was a compliment.” Frank piped up. “But I’ll take it, really.”

“Strip Se-- how did you even-- you know, I’m not sure I really want to know, actually.” Peter stuttered.

Sirius snorted. “Knowing Alice, I’m sure she’s got the rules somewhere.”

“That’s what the internet’s for, boys.” Alice stood up. “That and other big people things.”

James, who was still standing in the doorway, grimaced awkwardly.

“Nice to see you too, King Baby.”

Sirius flopped down on his bed with a thunk. “By the way, speaking of big people things,” he said, uncasually changing the subject, “Word from Fabian is there’s going to be a party at the great and honorable house of Alpha Sigma Sigma this Friday.”

“Em and I are going.” Alice shrugged. “Can’t make any promises about Lily, though. Poor thing’s had a hard week, what with that little shit Snape following her around.”

“Goddamn smart shit.” James mumbled, slamming his fist against the door. “He needs to just… leave.”

“Woah there, don’t get all territorial on us, Jimmy.” Sirius sat up in his bunk, grinning. “From what I’ve heard, I don’t think he’ll hang on for that long. The Lady of the Library’s given him the iciest of cold shoulders, it seems.”

“You know, I probably should tell her about all the inventive nicknames you’ve all been coming up with.” Alice sighed. “But, to do my duty as a good friend, I think I’ll pass.”

“The only thing better than Alice is getting drunk and ignoring quizzes.” Frank mused aloud.

“See, I bet Lupin isn’t half as fun.” James elbowed Sirius in the side.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Says the man who’s pining after the straight-laced English Major.”

* * *

Friday night at the Alpha Sigma Sigma fraternity house was proof alone that sometimes, campus security was willing to look the other way. The sounds of thumping bass and undeniably intoxicated people could be heard well outside the premises, and the flashing lights weren’t exactly helping the image either. In other words, it was the epitome of college-aged bad decision-making opportunities.

The group arrived to a house filled with other students, who were variously partying hard, drinking hard, or both. They were greeted by the unfortunate sight of Fabian Prewett, currently standing on a table and not wearing trousers.

“Oh, hey, look who’s finally arrived!” He waved to them as he peeled off a sleeveless, tie-dye T-shirt emblazoned with the words ‘Who Is Fenrir Greyback?’

“Nice to see everybody.” Gideon nodded at the freshmen. He, unlike his brother, was still fully clothed.

Peter shielded his eyes and cringed in embarrassment, scurrying off to somewhere where whatever was going on in the main room wasn’t visible. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed remarkably unfazed.

“So… what’s got Fabian wearing nothing but his pants?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. “No, wait, better question. Why hasn’t he taken those off by now, too?”

“The shirt was more important, so I convinced him to get that off first.” Gideon sighed. “I also threatened him with Campus Safety, but we all know how that went.”

“Heeeeeey, man, don’t you bring the man down on us!” Fabian slurred, almost stumbling off the table. “Just gotta…. just gotta… gotta let my knackers be freeeeeeee…”

“No, no, you don’t.” James shook his head. “You can leave those on.”

“N… nah, man, I mean, but yeah, man…” Fabian held up a finger as though he were trying to make a point, but he stood there for a good ten seconds before actually mustering up the brainpower to continue. “Gotta, gotta play by the rules. I lose, I gotta do a… gotta take mah clothes off….”

“Ah, playing one of those types of games, huh?” Sirius leaned in conspiratorially, although not too close. Even he had limits with how close he’d get to drunk, half-naked Fabian Prewett. “So, what is it? Strip Poker? Beer Pong?”

“WRONG!” Fabian shouted, pointed a finger accusingly at Sirius. “Okay, okay, so, okay, get this.” He went quiet for a second. “Strip Pictionary.”

“Strip what?”

“Pictionary, Sirius.” James piped up, cracking his knuckles. “I knew having old parents would become an advantage someday.”

Sirius leaned back. “I’ll let you get right to that, Jimmy boy. I, for one, do not want to trust my admittedly stellar skills of deduction after they are dampened by the large amounts of booze I am about to chug.”

“Stellar skills, Sirius?” James sighed. “You’re already halfway drunk, aren’t you?”

Sirius peered over the top of his shades. “Jimmy, this swagger does not need the aid of alcohol. Any drunkenness I will eventually obtain tonight is still pending.”

James shrugged, stunned into silence, before turning to Gideon. “So, how do I get in on this game, huh?”

“It’s honestly just me against Fab and Marly, but I don’t know where Marly’s gotten to. She left as soon as Fab tried to get his pants off, really.” Gideon shrugged, looking around to see if his girlfriend was in the room before going back to whatever drawing he was working on. “She’ll turn up eventually, really.”

“ ‘d love to have ya join us, James.” Fabian winked, at this point sprawled across the table in a hilarious attempt at a sultry pose.

“I’m sure you’re perfectly alright, for a bloke and all, but I’m not really looking right now.” James sighed. “Sorry, mate. Bet you’re a great snog.”

Fabian shrugged. “ ‘s yer loss, mate. Cuz I’m a… I’m a…I totally am.”

“You’re a good man, Fab.” James looked as serious as he possibly could before grabbing the other drawing pad off the couch. “Let’s rock.”

A little while into the party, Sirius returned to the front, drink in hand. “Oy, Gideon,” he said, “I don’t see Lupin anywhere around. I thought he was a part of ASS. I mean Alpha Sigma Sigma.”

“Lupin’s volunteering up at the hospital this weekend.” Gideon shrugged. “He’s also got two majors to contend with, on top of that, so the poor guy’s usually swamped.”

Sirius took a sip of his drink, looking a bit disappointed. “Ah. Two majors, huh? Pretty impressive.”

“Yeah.” Gideon nodded, showing his drawing of an eagle to Fabian. “Guess on, Fab. Remy’s pre-med and art, actually. Brilliant artist. He’ll show you his sketches if you ask nicely.”

“Hmm.” Sirius was silent for a while, a bit of a rarity for him. “...What the hell is going on with Strip Pictionary over there?”

“Fab, you didn’t guess.” Gideon waved the drawing in his brother’s direction.

“Oh! Oh. Huh.” Fabian stopped just short of starting to take his pants off. “Right. Well, it’s a… now that you mention it… it’s sort of a thing, with a dongly bit on, and the side that goes all woobly, so… I’m gonna say a, uh…. police car?”

“It’s an eagle.” Gideon sighed, reaching across the divide between the two couches to cover James’ eyes. “Pants off, my good man. Pants off.”

“Wooooo!” Without hesitating, Fabian stripped off his pants and waved them about, attracting the attention of basically everyone in earshot.

“I’m thinking we get Peter and we go.” James said, putting his hand over Gideon’s just in case. “It’s about bedtime.”

Sirius finished off his drink, looking completely unfazed by the Fabian’s antics. “Yeah, we probably should. Pretty sure I know where this is going, not sure I want to be anywhere near it.”

“You kids get going and I’ll get the rest out. Should probably call Mol before this goes down the shitter.” Gideon sighed, shaking his head. “You were supposed to get your jackets tonight, right?”

“Yeah.” James nodded.

“Well, seeing as you, Black and Peter are the only three that tried this year, you’re all in. Congrats.” Gideon grinned. “I’ll get your stuff to you on Monday. It’s in Fab’s car, see, and I don’t want to touch whatever he’s piled onto them.”

“Probably for the best.” Sirius agreed. “Probably for the best.”


	3. Pride and Prongsudice [Week 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man entered the classroom, waving politely to the professor. He was rather handsome, wearing a well-fitting suit that made him look like some upper-class scion. As he walked down the aisle, he drew the gaze of a number of the female students - and a few of the males as well. To be fair, it was hard not to look at him; even beyond his good looks and professional demeanor, his very presence seemed to demand attention.
> 
> He smiled warmly at the class. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Tom Riddle."

“What’s shakin’, Sev?” James put his lab manual down, pulling his wrinkled lab coat out of his backpack, shaking it out twice before slipping it on. “Do anything fun this weekend?”

Severus rolled his eyes as James approached. “I had an excellent weekend, Potter. For one thing, I didn’t have to see you for two whole days.”

“Likewise.” James rolled his eyes, going over to the counter to retrieve the flasks the lab instructions had called for.

"Alright, alright, class, settle down." Professor Slughorn cleared his throat. "Now before we start the lecture for today, I'd like you all to listen to a short presentation from a former student of mine. He's quite the budding young scientist, and- well, I'm sure he'll tell you a bit more. So if you would kindly welcome our guest, Thomas Riddle."  Slughorn motioned vaguely towards the door.

A young man entered the classroom, waving politely to the professor. He was rather handsome, wearing a well-fitting suit that made him look like some upper-class scion. As he walked down the aisle, he drew the gaze of a number of the female students - and a few of the males as well. To be fair, it was hard not to look at him; even beyond his good looks and professional demeanor, his very presence seemed to demand attention.

He smiled warmly at the class. "Good morning, everyone. My name is Tom Riddle."

James flipped to the back of his lab notebook, pen at the ready to take notes.

"I am a graduate student, currently working towards my Ph.D. in biochemistry," Riddle continued. "At the moment, I am working under a grant from Vol deMort Pharmaceutical, one of the leaders in the modern medical industry. Now, I am sure many of you are wondering why I am talking to you about this."

“I wonder that about many people, every single day.” Severus muttered.

Riddle continued. "I am currently looking for a lab assistant to fill a spot in my research team. It is nothing too advanced, but it would be a good opportunity for any one of you. Not only will this give you a chance to work in a real, laboratory setting, it will also offer you the chance to foster a connection with a large pharmaceutical company. Vol deMort has made some amazing advances - and this too may be your chance to put your mark on the future of medicine."

"If you would like to apply, please inform Professor Slughorn, and he will get you in touch with me. There is only one open spot, but I am sure that the one to fill it will be one of you. Please do consider it." He finished with a short bow, and with that walked out of the lecture hall.

“Note to self, get that application.” James muttered, flipping back to the page with the lab steps scrawled on it in his hardly legible handwriting. “Working for Vol deMort would be a pretty sweet learning opportunity.”

Severus snorted. “I suppose.” He jotted something down in his own notebook, taking care not to actually look at James. “It would certainly be interesting, working in an actual lab.”

“Yeah, I mean, this is great and all, but I’d love to get some work experience, you know?” James measured out the right amount of sodium bicarbonate before noting down the exact numbers in his notebook. “This is about a hundredth off. What do you think?”

Severus turned to the lab instructions before looking up. “Hm. It should probably be close enough for a classroom lab.” He turned back to the page and started working out the math for the later parts of the experiment. “It pains me to say it, but I do agree. On the work experience, that is. I suppose you’ll be going for it, then?”

“I will, yeah.” James nodded. “You?”

“Most likely.”

“So, Sev, shall we?” James grinned, holding the weigh boat full of powder over the flask full of liquid.

Severus slipped the lab goggles over his eyes. “Might as well.”

* * *

 It was a quiet and boring day for Sirius, which is why he ended up at the Alpha Sigma Sigma fraternity house. He opened the door without knocking, expecting to see Fabian lounging around or Gideon monitoring the place responsibly, but he was surprised by what he saw instead.

Remus Lupin was lying on his back on the couch with a Jane Austen novel propped up on his bent knees. There was bandage nearly covering the entirety of his left cheek that hadn’t been there the last time Sirius saw him, and he looked paler than usual, which was distressing considering Remus often blended into walls.

Sirius’s shutter shades nearly popped off with surprise. “Remus! You’re here?”

“I do go places that aren’t my room or the lab, you know.” Remus chuckled, closing the book before sitting up. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I mean, you weren’t at the party last weekend, and I-” Sirius backpedaled. “Sorry, let me start that over. I’m just here to hang out for a bit, is all. My own room’s a ghost town right now, so I figured I might as well check out the auspicious and noble house of Alpha Sigma Sigma.” That was better, he was starting to recover his game a bit.

“Well, it’s only auspicious and noble because Gid and Molly just went through the whole place.” Remus sighed. “Fabian isn’t one for cleaning up for himself and I’m practically the Friendly Neighborhood Couch Dweller, so.”

Sirius plopped down on one of the beanbags in the room and looked around the house. “Oh, you’re right, it certainly does look quite a bit cleaner than last weekend. Less booze and naked people, for one thing.”

“Well, Fabian isn’t here, so that’s half the problem solved.” Remus sighed.

“It’s probably a bit more than that,” Sirius joked. “I mean, not that I minded, but he’s a bit too…. full-force, all the time. Like a gay, pantless hurricane.”

“To be quite honest, I think that’s the best description of Fabian anyone could ever come up with.” Remus barely stifled a laugh. “Gid would have congratulated you on that, for sure.”

Sirius bowed. “I am gratified to know that someone appreciates my genius wit.” He slumped back in the beanbag, getting comfortable. “So, how was your weekend?”

“Uncomfortable.”

Sirius whistled. “Dang. And you didn’t even have to deal with drunk Fabian Prewett. Then again, Gideon said you had… hospital rotation or something like that? Definitely doesn’t sound like half as much fun as Strip Pictionary.”

“I missed Strip Pictionary?” Remus groaned.

Sirius grinned. “Unfortunately. I’m sure you’d be spectacular. Er, that is, I bet you’d be a difficult opponent. Good at the game, that is.”

“Why not both?” Remus winked, opening his book back up to the page he’d marked.

Sirius blinked, unsure of how to respond to that. “I, um. I’ll just go grab a drink from the fridge, why don’t I?”

“Doubt there’s anything left. Molly got really mad about us giving alcohol to minors.” Remus snorted. “What she thinks a fraternity’s for, no one knows.”

“Well, obviously, it’s for the hookah and all the variety of magic that comes from it. I mean, that’s the primary purpose apart from the providing of liquor.” Sirius commented, as he opened the fridge and stared into its emptiness.  “Hm. Water it is.”

“Unfortunately.” Remus shook his head. “Nothing like reading British novels drunk. Of course, if you’re reading them any other way, you’re doing it wrong.”

Sirius returned to his beanbag throne, glass of water in hand. “Someone else who appreciates the joys of inebriated reading? You certainly are a man after my own heart, Remus Lupin,” he said, raising the glass in a mock toast.

Remus glanced at the clock before standing up. “I’m sure I’m one of many.”

“What? But I-” Sirius glanced around nervously. “Er, I just meant, as in we’re similar people, honestly…”

“So did I. I’ve got class in ten minutes.” Remus said, grabbing his jacket off the back of the lone chair at the table. “I’ll see you around, Black.”

Soon enough, Sirius was left alone in the fraternity house, staring at the still-open front door in confusion. “...Wait, what?”

 


	4. Major Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius leaned back, kicking his feet up on the desk. “Although actually, I’ve been thinking recently that maybe I’m not all that cut out for lawyering. Maybe I might want to try something a little more artsy. Literature or architecture or something. Maybe give that rumored glass-blowing major a try.”
> 
> “Glass blowing?” James raised an eyebrow. “Nah, if you’re going all out, go for underwater basket weaving.”

Peter shuffled into his seat in First Year Writing Seminar in a huff. “So, did any of you decide to do the reading this time, or am I on my own again?”

“We all did the reading, Peter.” Lily reassured her classmate. “Didn’t we? James? Sirius?”

“Totally.” James nodded. “Read it all.”

Sirius leaned back in his chair. “Yup. Sure. Definitely read that whatever-it-was.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess two out of three isn’t that bad. Assuming James is actually telling the truth, and didn’t just have Frank do funny voices again.” He pulled out a lined notebook as he talked, and checked the board while flipping it open, only to realize that the instructor hadn’t even arrived yet.

“I did the reading myself, this week. With a friend.” James nodded. “Had a lot of interesting overarching themes.”

“It was about high fructose corn syrup.” Lily raised an eyebrow.

“It said a lot about the human psyche. We pursue the lowest financial cost so diligently, due to our attachment to money and material goods, that we will eventually sacrifice ourselves to gain something that won’t benefit us, when we’re dead.”

Sirius raised his shutter-shades skeptically. “Wow, that got dark. Have you turned into a second Lily Evans, now, old buddy?”

“I have an exam later today. I’m allowed to be as dark as I want.” James grumbled, sticking his tongue out at Sirius. “It’s inexpensive, but extremely harmful. That’s really all.”

“Ugh, exams.” Peter put his head down on the desk. “I feel you on that one. Just want this day to be over already...”

“Sorry I’m late. I had to find babysitters.” Arthur Weasley came in, followed by two young, equally redheaded children. They sat down in the back of the room, before the younger of the children toddled over to Gideon and Fabian, seating himself in Gideon’s lap. “Did everyone do the the reading?”

“That does not look like he found a babysitter,” Peter grumbled, not bothering to lift his head.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, man,” Fabian said, grinning. “Bill and Charlie are good kids. They’re no trouble at all, right boys?”

“Right!” Bill hollered, before running down to claim Fabian’s lap.

Charlie, who’d started sucking his thumb as soon as the attention had turned to his brother, only nodded.

“Anyway, who wants to tell me what today’s reading was about?” Arthur scanned the seating chart before looking up, counting off the students as he pointed to each seat. “Oh, Mr. Black, why don’t you?”

“Well,” Sirius sat up in his seat and folded his hands in a very business-like manner, “If I recall correctly, it was about the ways in which we choose to grasp immediate, transient satisfaction rather than consider the long-term benefits or harm, in re: corn syrup.”

“Very… Very good, Mr. Black.” Arthur noted something down on the seating chart. “Does anyone want to argue the merits of high fructose corn syrup usage in food? Mr. Snape?”

“Hmm?” Severus looked up from a book that appeared to be related to chemistry. “...I suppose it is useful in making certain food items more tasteful. In addition, a large amount of nutritional science is rather hazy, since there is no way to concretely tell exactly what the human body wants. Therefore, it is inherently hard to prove the cost or benefit of any one ingredient over another beyond the unfortunately dubious route of surveys and short-term studies. So it makes food more palatable, particularly to young children, and there isn’t conclusive reason not to use it beyond the usual risks associated with high caloric intake.” His point stated, he immediately returned to his book.

“Very good.” Arthur grinned. “Right, now, the left half of the class has to write essays in groups of four about the good points of high fructose corn syrup, and the right half has to write about the terrible things. Break up into groups, but stay in your half of the classroom!”

Peter picked his head up to glance around. “Usual group?”

“Usual group.” Sirius nodded.

Peter sighed, pulling himself upright. “Well, then, sounds like we got stuck with the role of Devil’s Advocate. Sounds like you fit the bill, Sirius.”

“Actually, Petey, that’d be more of a defense attorney type shtick. My aspiration were more along the lines of something prosecutorial.” Sirius leaned back, kicking his feet up on the desk. “Although actually, I’ve been thinking recently that maybe I’m not all that cut out for lawyering. Maybe I might want to try something a little more artsy. Literature or architecture or something. Maybe give that rumored glass-blowing major a try.”

“Glass blowing?” James raised an eyebrow. “Nah, if you’re going all out, go for underwater basket weaving.”

“Or mythological zoology. That’s apparently a major here.” Lily cut in.

Peter perked up. “What, like werewolves and stuff?” he asked, intrigued. “I mean, that could certainly be interesting... maybe as a minor or something....”

“That would be a cool minor.” James grinned. “Would we go on field trips? To meet real werewolves or something?”

“Maybe take a bus down to the unicorn ranch?” Sirius joked. “Something like that would be pretty sweet, but... I think I’m going to stay away from anything with ‘-ology’ in the title for now.”

“Wait, weren’t we supposed to be writing an essay or something?”

“Don’t blame me, Petes. You’re the one who brought up my lawyering prowess as an asset in this syrupy endeavor.” Sirius said, adjusting his shades. “But yes, I do believe that was the task we were assigned. As someone who completely bullshitted their explanation of the readings, however, I think it best if I do not have control of the writing process here.”

“I can do it.” James shrugged, grabbing his notebook and a pen out of his backpack. “Right. Let’s rock.” 

* * *

“Ah, Friday night at the ancient house of Alpha Sigma Sigma,” Sirius commented as they approached the fraternity. “Once again, the sounds of drunken revelry echo across the campus, the siren song of youth. A welcome sound, on a week such as this, when so many of our brethren have been worn down by the harsh reality of exams.”

“Harsh reality, says the guy who’s got straight As.” James snorted. “The Gen Chem exam _wrecked_ me.”

“Well, I didn’t say it was calling to me.” Sirius grinned. “I have no particular calling here tonight, old pal, save the sweet sound of partying for partying’s sake.”

“Good point.” James threw open the door, walking in ahead of the rest of the group. “Let’s rock, brothers.”

The fraternity house was largely the same as it had been last time, full of people getting drunk and featuring partially-naked Fabian Prewett, who seemed to have managed to rope one or two of the underclassmen into Strip Pictionary.

“Gonna find whatever the spiked this week,” Peter muttered, wandering off.

“Try the punch!” James called after Peter, waving.

Remus was standing near the edge of the Strip Pictionary game, looking on in vague disapproval. Anyone who knew Remus, however, would know that he was simply miffed at having been passed over for whatever freshman Fabian wanted to get naked tonight.

“So, no hospital duty tonight?” Sirius walked up to Remus, drink in hand.

“None at all, luckily. Good thing I made it here, right?” Remus sipped his own drink. “I’m guessing the last one was far less crowded?”

“Eh, not really sure, to be honest.” Sirius leaned against the wall. “I wasn’t really doing a headcount, you understand. I mean, for one thing, I was perhaps a bit startled by the incredible antics of Mister Fabian Prewett. Of course, then I remembered it was Fabian, and I really should not have been surprised at all.”

“Fab’s got some other incredible things to showcase later, if he’s headed in the direction I think he is.” Remus groaned, raising a hand to rub his right temple.

“Haha! He’s not that incredible.” Sirius started to take a sip, then realized what he’d just said. “I mean, I assume. Not that- Nevermind. Bloody hell, I saw the finale of Strip Pictionary, he doesn’t exactly keep his... ‘incredibleness’ a secret.”

“He’s not good at keeping it… under wraps.” Remus allowed himself a smirk. “Or under wear, as it may be.”

“He is what more charitable souls might refer to as a ‘free spirit.’ But hey,” Sirius said, gesturing at the Strip Pictionary game, “Whatever he may be doing, he’s clearly successful at it.”

“I think, last we heard, Fab was looking into teaching.” Remus shuddered. “God knows we don’t need more people like him.”

“Really? Teaching? I’d hate to think what subject.” Sirius sniggered. “English lit? ‘Hey, class, today we will be examining the works of William Shakespeare, through the modern lense of Strip Literary Deconstruction.’ “

“Worse.” Remus snorted. “Biology.”

Sirius laughed. “Nah, mate, too obvious. I mean, he’d almost be reasonable as a teacher like that. At least when it comes to... certain parts of the body.”

“Don’t even tell me.” Remus shuddered. “I want to get drunk enough tonight to forget Fabian Prewett’s going to be in charge of the next generation of potential activists.”

“Ha, well, perhaps we should direct the conversation away from Fabian Prewett’s... continuing indiscretions?” Sirius took a drink and smiled. “So, made it through the first round of exams alright?”

“Cheers to that.” Remus chuckled. “Did you do alright?”

“Yeah, I feel pretty confident in my test-taking ability.” Sirius slumped back against the wall. “Not so sure I’m where I want to be, though... I’ve been thinking of changing majors.”

“To what?” Remus asked, curious.

Sirius shrugged. “I don’t know. Architecture, literature, maybe philosophy or something - anything but law, that’s all.” He stared into his drink for a moment before turning back to Remus. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear about my problems at a frat party.”

“It’s better than the usual soundtrack to a frat party, in my opinion.” Remus shrugged. “At least I might be able to do some good for your problems. Can’t do anything except break the stereo and run, here.”

“Ah, well, if you’ll entertain my monologuing for a moment...” Sirius smiled slightly. “I didn’t exactly choose to go into law myself. It’s sort of what my parents expected me to do, and... I just don’t really feel right doing something just because it’s what someone else wants me to do, y’know?” He down the rest of his drink. “ ‘specially my parents...”

“I can’t say I know exactly how that feels, since I chose medicine, but expectations are hard to deal with.” Remus’ eyes scanned the crowd. “Sometimes living up to yourself is the best thing you can do for everyone involved.”

“Mhm. Sounds like solid advice. I think.” Sirius very intently examined his now-empty glass. “...I’m not really sure what I, myself, really want to do, but... I figure, if I give it a shot, I’m sure to find it eventually, right?”

“Just make sure you find it before second semester second year.” Remus smiled. “After that, you’re stuck with whatever you’re in.”

“Well, I’ll be sure not to leave underwater basket-weaving for last, then.”

“Definitely not.” Remus snorted. “Might want to ask Fab about that one. I’d guess he’s gotten a few of those classes done, at least.”


End file.
